This invention relates generally to wall structures, and in particular to a decorative, non-bearing or curtain wall structure composed of a number of interfitting glass blocks. The wall structure according to the invention finds typical application in the partitions of buildings and the interior and exterior facings of enclosing walls.
Partitions have been known and used which are constructed from what is generally termed "glass brick" typically taking the form of hollow blocks of translucent glass. Since the conventional glass brick is shaped more or less like the ordinary clay brick, its laying operation requires considerable skill and attention. Moreover, the danger of collapsing is always present during the laying operation. The glass brick is also not fully satisfactory in appearance.